chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
With You
With You is a song by Chris brown and is the 4th song on the tracklist of his second album Exclusive. The song was the third single of the album. The acoustic R&B arrangement shares similarities to Beyoncé’s "Irreplaceable". In a interview with "Bravo HipHop Special" they asked Chris about the song. He said: "When I heard the song for the first time, it touched me immediately. Therefore it was really easy for me to put my personal feelings and experiences inside it. I think that the secret of the track is that everyone can identify themselves with it no matter how old you are. The love to my fans is the inspiration for this song. I sing it particularly for them." Eventually there were speculations that the lyrics of the song would be about his ex girlfriend "Alisha Morrow". The lyrics of the song were the most searched lyrics on Google in 2008. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmjdaBaZe8Y Lyrics Intro And I need you, boo I gotta see you, boo And there's hearts all over the world tonight Said there's hearts all over the world tonight And I need you, boo, oh I gotta see you, boo, hey And there's hearts all over the world tonight Said there's hearts all over the world tonight 1 Hey little mama, oh you're a stunner Hot little figure, yes you're a winner And I'm so glad to be yours You are a class all your own And oh little cutie, when you talk to me I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart And I'm so glad that you're mine You are one of a kind and Pre-Chorus You mean to me what I mean to you And together, baby there is nothing we won't do Cause if I got you, I don't need money, I don't need cars Girl, you're my all and Chorus Oh I'm into you And girl, no one else would do Cause with every kiss and every hug You make me fall in love And now I know I can't be the only one I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight With the love of their life who feels What I feel when I'm With you, with you, with you, with you, with you, girl With you, with you, with you, with you, with you 2 Oh girl, I don't want nobody else Without you, there's no one left then You're like Jordans on Saturday I gotta have you and I cannot wait now Hey, little shawty, say you care for me You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true You know that I won't lie, you know that I would try To be your everything, yeah Pre-Chorus Cause if I got you, I don't need money, I don't need cars Girl, you're my all and Chorus Oh I'm into you And girl, no one else would do Cause with every kiss and every hug You make me fall in love And now I know I can't be the only one I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight With the love of their life who feels What I feel when I'm With you, with you, with you, with you, with you, oh With you, with you, with you, with you, with you, hey Bridge And I will never try to deny that you're my whole life Cause if you ever let me go, I would die so I won't front I don't need another woman, I just need your all and nothing Cause if I got that then I'll be straight, baby, you're the best part of my day And I need you, boo I gotta see you, boo And there's heart all over the world tonight, hey hey Said there's heart all over the world tonight, ooh baby They need it, boo, they need it They gotta see their boo Said there's hearts all over the world tonight Hearts all over the world tonight Chorus Oh I'm into you And girl, no one else would do Cause with every kiss and every hug You make me fall in love And now I know I can't be the only one I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight With the love of their life who feels What I feel when I'm With you, with you, with you, with you, with you, girl With you, with you, with you, with you, with you, oh With you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you Only with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, babe yeah Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Exclusive Songs